Skyfall Trade Federation
The odd bird amongst the states of the shattered , the Skyfall Trade Federation is a mercantile coalition of towns and companies that has prospered while the Empire has declined. Yet even the Federation has its issues, such as a deep class divide, the greatest organised strike in Griffonian history, and a budget that could be confused for nesting material. Meanwhile, the Woodpecker Society, a secret oligarchy of Griffons, manipulates things from behind the scenes. The Trade Federation is currently standing at a crossroads, its future might be a model for all of Griffonia, or a cautionary tale about how to ruin prosperity. Lore Whilst the collapse of the Griffonian Empire in 978 ALB brought misery and decline to the continent, not every region was affected the same way. Some, finding themselves truly independent for the first time, began to prosper. The Trade Federation is a coalition of cities, merchants and trade leagues centered around the mercantile capital of the continent, Skyfall. Even before the Revolution, the Federation had largely been autonomous from the Griffenheim government, as its economic stability was dependent on the free flow of trade in and out of Skyfall. After the collapse, the Skyfall Trade Federation, thanks to its strong economy and autonomy, flourished, especially compared with its impoverished and warring neighbours. Additionally, it inherited the Imperial Navy, which it used to secure safe trade routes across the land. Skyfall adopted a policy of a low regulation, open port where anything could be bought and solved. However, as the Federation’s wealth grew, so did the inequalities between the mercantile upper class and the lower classes of workers and peasants. The current Chancellor of the Trade Council, Genevieve Guildedwing, tried hard to maintain the status quo, but abstained from radical measures. With revolutionary rhetoric on the rise, a general strike has been declared by the Congress of Syndicalist Unions - a powerful organization posing itself as an alternative to the Trade Council - throwing the entire Trade Federation into chaos. As a trade nation, these Communists embrace Syndicalism, a variation of Communism which supports worker control of competitive free market firms. As protests are gripping the streets of Skyfall and drag the city to a halt, the Trade Council had no choice but to institute a state of emergency. Only time will tell whether the CSU will manage to unite the people, or the Trade Council to compromise with the strikers. However, a shadowy society comprised of the wealthy and elite, opposed to any sort of change, might take advantage of the chaos to further their own agenda… Starting Situation Skyfall Federation appears weak at first glance, with crippling national ideas. It appears weak at second glance too, with a a low resource base, an unchangeable Free Trade economic law (80% of resources to market), and low civilian factories that mean Skyfall must dedicate most of its industry to imports. But look beyond that and you will find a budding superpower, with eyepopping bonuses to production efficiency cap (up to 30%!!!) and construction speed, a navy that can defeat any of the Griffonian coastal powers, focuses that will shower Skyfall with tradable steel, the ability to annex factory rich neighbours without issue, some strong potential allies, and repeated awards of civilian factories. Skyfall's advantages are offset by its two true weaknesses - population and time, Skyfall can equip its people but cannot afford to waste them. It must race against time to equip for when the surrounding powers, particularly the Griffonian Empire, attempt to annex Skyfall for its huge industrial base, as shortly after Skyfall begins to see serious benefits from its industry war is likely. To prevent Skyfall becoming unstoppable late game, many of its generous national spirits will be removed as it grows, expanding from a city-state to a nation - once above 50 factories are reached, these bonuses will begin disappearing. Skyfall starts with a small military of 35k deployed men, a token air wing of 60 planes, and a strong navy including 6 battleships, 5 battlecruisers, 2 heavy cruisers and 12 screens. Threats and Opportunities and - these two neighbours can be annexed, peacefully or militarily, via political focuses, providing needed extra factories and resources. More importantly, Skyfall will receive cores for these territories, strengthening its weak population base. The is Skyfall's chief threat. One it has reunited its loose central vassals into a state, its first step of reconquest will be Skyfall if the Archon is the regent. If the Duchess is regent then Skyfall will be attacked much later along with the rest of western Griffonia. Although Skyfall can industrially match the Empire, it will struggle to project its low manpower effectively in an offensive push into Griffonian territory against more numerous Empire forces. is close to Skyfall, and will eventually seek to enforce its claims against Fezera, (which Skyfall will have integrated). However a Democratic Aquileia will invite Skyfall to join the Entente, providing a strong bulwark against the Griffonian Empire, and preventing claims as long as Skyfall remains in the faction. The to the North is a likely ally, and may recruit Skyfall into its Pan-Griffonian Republic, ''or it may join Aquileia in the Entente if it forms. However this aid is unlikely to arrive quickly enough and its limited military strength will leave it struggling to hold against the greater Griffonian Empire. ' - Despite being a neighbour, Griefward has little interaction with Skyfall. However a non-aligned Greifwald will seek a guarantee from either Aquileia or the Griffonian Empire which can deter Skyfall from attacking. While a fascist Greifwald will eventually join the Griffonian Empire which can provide disastrous if the extended frontline is not prepared for. '''Trade Partners - The Open For Business! focus will offer nations around the world opportunities to trade with Skyfall, in the event of a war, every trade partner can immediately provide a volunteer division for the war. National Focus The Emergency Meeting The player will naturally want to resolve the three biggest issues posed by national spirits - the Woodpeckers and Strikes, which can be fixed by a political tree, and the naval drain, which can be reduced by the naval tree after the immediate political crisis is fixed. The available political tree will depend on how Skyfall resolves the crisis. In response to the strikers The Trade Council led by Genevieve, may attempt to negotiate, attack the strikers, or do nothing and hope to wait out the strike. Players should beware, for the Woodpeckers undoubtedly have their own agenda amongst the chaos. The political tree of the Trade Federation shows the three possible paths. All branches provide good bonuses to production and generous bonus to trade opinion (means other nations prefer you as the source of resources), move Skyfall to a Modern Society and offer opportunities to annex Skyfall's neighbours and - peacefully or otherwise. Communist - '''On the left the CSU seize power and moves to create a People's Trade Syndicate. This focus tends to give better construction and gives quick removal of the woodpecker spirit, providing the fastest way to modernise. Even with Communists, Skyfall must take the '''Free Trade idea. Non-Aligned / Harmonic - 'The non-woodpecker Genevieve survives the crisis and remains Chancellor. She begins reforms to satisfy the public and develop into a functioning Republic. This gives decent political power and the opportunity to invite the neighbours peacefully (Fezera is very likely to accept, Haukland is more likely to decline), with ultimately more bonuses. However this focus takes more than a year before the ''Woodpeckers malus can be removed. '''Fascist - Vice Chancellor Guichard, a woodpecker member, replaces Genevieve as Chancellor. The Woodpeckers seize control and dedicate themselves to creating a country for the rich and unscrupulous. Notably this tree offers an excellent -10% to consumer goods factories. Whilst not as fast a tree as the Communists, the Full Control focus changes the country to a war economy early on. The bonuses of the political trees are listed below. They include effects from events in their political paths. Industrial and Naval Reforms After resolving the imminent crisis and curbing (or empowering) the Woodpeckers, the player can now access naval and industrial reforms - the first Naval focus, burst the bubble, will provide a quick and drastic improvement to the naval malus. Players will be offered a choice between overhauling the existing naval fleet (Fleet in Being Path), or selling it and purchasing a fresh fleet based around carrier groups (Air Base path). Either way, the worst is over. To achieve complete financial stability, the player must complete most of the Industrial tree. This tree features a number of civilian factories and steel resources, providing some needed trade income and industrial capacity for Skyfall. "Skyfall is open for business!" will remove the naval malus and offer major nations around the world the opportunity to trade with Skyfall. Skyfall will receive political power and improved relationships for every successful trade agreement. The remaining military, naval and air trees are mostly self explanatory. Special attention however, should be given the Mass Assault doctrine. Recognising that a manpower heavy approach is of only limited viability for the small nation, the tree instead embarks on a purchasing spree across the continent, providing stockpiles of various equipment at bargain rates, and ensuring that every bird has a gun, or better, heavy artillery. Technology Politics National spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Торговая Федерация Скайфолл Category:Countries